I'm guarded by an idiot
by Lazybum16
Summary: For the first time in his life, Kyouya Ootori is being stalked by an unknown force. His father send him a bodyguard which turned to be a girl and for the worst part, a bid idiot! KYOUYAxOC


**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I'M NOT HATORI BISCO TO OWN OURAN**

**WARNING: English is not my first language, just second so if you encountered some grammatical errors (like right usage of verbs) I'll be happy to know.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fight over a German Shepherd Dog**

He doesn't mind having hundreds of well-trained guards following his every strict order, because it is a part of their job. He also doesn't mind having three bodyguards that tail him when needed, because it is also part of their job. For a rich guy like him, having these things is normal for him. His mornings usually played along a scheduled shower on six o' clock in the morning, then take a breakfast with his father and brothers at seven o' clock, then rode his expensive black limo to school before the bell rings. Although today, his schedule changed when his father asked him to go straight to the guest room after eating breakfast.

Without further question, which are strictly not needed in front of his father, he went to the guest room and sat at the white sofa where his brothers seated when Tamaki paid a visit a long time ago. Staring at the pure white piano rested beside their glass window, he wondered why his father wanted to talk to him in private. If it wasn't that important, like attaining the top of the class is what his brothers already done, he would have said it while having their perfectly silent breakfast. His wonders didn't take long when his father entered the room with such authority in his manner. He stood up and bowed in front of his father (which kept him wondering on why he does that) and with a perfectly polite tone he said "What is it that you wanted to talk about Otou-sama?"

"Don't be too hasty. I already told the chairman of the school that you would be on leave for half of the day."

That surprised him. Being an authoritarian father for a very long time, there never came in the history of the Ootori family to give permission to his son to skip classes. Unless the thing they were to talk about is a very grave issue. Sat at the opposite of Kyouya, his father gazed at him with a stern look and then struck out a picture on a manila envelope. His father slid the picture towards him and the photo made an abrupt pause when it was about to fall on the carpeted floor. Without further instructions, he takes it and gazed at a picture of him walking in a busy unfamiliar street. Now that he remembered about it, it is the place where the whole host club went a few weeks ago to see the oriental display of different kinds of food in Japan. Does his father wanted to make a big deal about this? And then he noticed a man behind him wearing a black suit with dark tinted glasses and holding a radio communicator on his hand.

"Did you already noticed?" his father asked him.

He nodded in agreement "Since when?"

"I'm only aware of it since three weeks ago. They must have followed you before that."

Kyouya didn't actually give a fearful reaction. He remained stoic like there's nothing dangerous going on. In fact, his mind is racing for some information he might remember that has a connection in this situation. He admitted that he undergoes some business deals without the consent of his father, but it all went well which benefited both parties. It is not even illegal. Also, he made sure that the place is secured before making business deals. This is the first time that something went wrong. His father didn't let him to think more when he suddenly speaks "There's nothing to worry. I have our private police to investigate about this. It will not take long before we know who's under the sudden stalking. For the meantime, avoid spending your time going to unnecessary places."

"Yes, Otou-sama" is his only answer.

"Ah, before you get ready to school, I would like you to meet your personal bodyguard."

"Personal bodyguard?"

"I would not let my son be in mortal peril. Go back here after an hour. We are still waiting for their arrival."

Giving an I-don't-need-your-bodyguard look on his father, he just followed his orders and went back to his room. Well, he has no authority to defy his perfect father's decision because his father's words are the laws. Even if he persuaded him that he doesn't need any guarding, like he was some kind of hopeless puppy, he knew very well that someone will tail his every move even if he don't want to.

After waiting for about half an hour, he found himself bored and decided to take a stroll on their garden at the back of their mansion. He walked passed the rose bushes and entered the maze (which he already memorized) but still found himself fed up and he has to wait for twenty minutes. As he was about to go to the guest room to checked on his father, he noticed a figure moving beside a large Japanese maple tree. Then he heard "meows" and "shh" that already triggered his curiosity and walked closer to the maple tree. Leaning on the enormous trunk of the tree, he took a peek on the other side. And there he saw a girl with long fiery hair sitting in a cross sitting position and holding a skinny pure white kitten on her hands.

"Ah! You must be hungry. It is really tiring to walk around this place." She rested the kitten on her lap and withdrew a plastic from the pocket of her skirt. She unwrap it and gave a piece of bread to the kitten. Without waiting, it jumped towards her hand and eats the bread quietly. The girl patted its head "Yosh! A small kit should always eat a lot. Who's your master by the way? Is he the first Ootori-ani? Or the second? Or is it that bespectacled Ootori with a strange stoic face. I wouldn't wonder if you look like that if your master is that four eyed guy. He doesn't seem to fancy a kitten much."

Kyouya frowned a little. Is she talking about him or his father?

"I think he is well-suited to a black German Shepherd Dog. Have you ever seen one?" and carried the light kitten and stared at its eyes "It's better if you don't. Remember, don't talk to strange dogs."

Without noticing, Kyouya heave a small chuckle. The girl was startled and suddenly stood up while grasping for the poor kitten. "Who's there?!" she shouted.

And Kyouya leave his hiding spot and showed himself to the girl. The girl gawk at him that she almost withdrew the kitten for her hands.

"That's a very interesting theory." He said with coolness surfacing in his voice.

"What th-theory?" she said with a rather nervous tone.

"That I'm well-suited to a black German Shepherd Dog. You must have known that I like breeds from Europe. It's very nice of you to pick such a fancy dog for me."

He took a step closer to the girl as to tease her a little more, but she suddenly kicked her right leg and swiftly run away from him. He kneeled in pain and caressed his right leg.

"Hey!" he shouted but the girl continued to run, though she looked back at him and yelled "German Shepherd dogs are from Germany not from Europe! Idiot!" and all he could think of is that it must be hard for Tamaki being an idiot for a very long time.

* * *

Running as fast as she can, her legs are already in pain as she realized she was already at the front part of the mansion. Wow! Did she really run that long? But she felt so scared at the same time insulted. Maybe that four-eyed guy is testing him about the breeds of dog around the world. Well, isn't it obvious? Why would someone call it a German Shepherd Dog if it doesn't originated in Germany? And then he paused for a little and thought

"_Is that kind of dog really from Europe? But it doesn't make any sense. Besides, I heard this kid who has a German shepherd Dog said that his father bought it all the way from Germany. Then I am right. That four-eyed guy is really testing my knowledge. Doesn't he know I'm a genius?" _she laughed lowly then said "Stupid four-eyed guy"

* * *

After that encounter with a strange girl, he told one of the maids to take care of the kitten and went to the guest room. When he entered, he saw his father sitting on the same spot as before but this time, with a bald old man sitting on the other side. He bowed again in front of his father then sat on the same couch.

"Ah! This must be Kyouya-kun, Ootori-sama."

"Yes, the thing that we talked about earlier, I need you to follow it precisely."

The bald man smiled "Don't worry. She may not have proper manners but I assure you that she is one of my best students."

Yoshio stood up and the two of them followed "Well then, I'll take my leave. Kyouya, he will give you all the details needed and make sure to go to school."

"Yes, Otou-sama"

When Yoshio finally leaves, they both sat again at the couch.

"It is an honor to serve the Ootori family Kyouya-sama"

"I'll apologize for the rudeness but aren't you old enough to do this dangerous job?"

"Oh no, I'm not the one who suppose to guard you."

Kyouya gave a quizzical look. Just then, he heard a humming tune and the girl before came striding in with the little kitten on her hand.

"Look Jii-chan! I told you it is high-class! See? It is pure white." She said with great smugness on her voice. And then her head automatically turned to Kyouya. He met her eyes.

"Idiot" they said in unison.

Kyouya turned at the bald man "Is it her?"

"Yes"

"What's her name?"

"Sawada Kyouko"

He remained silent and then chuckled a little "Your granddaughter must be an idiot"

"What?! Who's the idiot?!"

"I agree with you" the bald man said while also smiling "I apologize if she is too much of an airhead than you expected."

"Jii-chan!"

"Well, for the likes of her, I expected more. After all, she's the first person I encountered who said that a German Shepherd Dog was from…Germany" and smirk more.

After this, Kyouya's peaceful world will be disturbed by another idiot.

* * *

**EXTRA**

Kyouko sat at the floor behind the sofa with a mourning look on her face. Kyouya is still at the sofa drinking a cup of tea. The bald old man remained on his seat.

"Jii-chan…is it really true that the German Shepherd Dog is from Europe and not from Germany?" she said with a teary voice.

Kyouya answer it instead "Europe is a continent and Germany is a country of Europe. It is still the same whether I said it's from Europe. Besides, German Shepherd Dog originated from Belgium and not from Germany."

There was a moment of pause before Kyouko shouted "At first it's from Europe now it's from Belgium! Are you making me an idiot?!"

And she continued to weep on the floor while the two men cried in laughter.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I finally finished my first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Too much dog? Well, I've been thinking about it lately and I ADMIT that I also thought that German Shepherd Dog originated from Germany. Well, it is better to say it is from Europe ^^ I've researched the web about this dog and I finally answer the questions on my mind. That's when I thought to write something about it. Well, I hope you have a laugh because I found it pretty funny, although we have different sense of humor.**

**Please leave a comment, I would appreciate it more. =D**


End file.
